Despues de años
by nuriagomez
Summary: One-shot. Phineas e Isabella jamas se dijeron lo que sintieron antes de irse a la universidad. Los dos tomaron caminos distintos. ¿Que pasara después de años?, cuando Isabella en una entrevista dijo lo que sentía por Phineas, ¿Phineas que hará cuando se entere de que Isabella sentía lo mismo que el?


Phineas POV

¿por dónde voy a empezar?, por ningún lado ya que nunca empecé nada, es increíble que recién teniendo 24 años me doy cuenta de todo y ahora me pregunto ¿cómo fui tan ciego? ¿era tan despistado? ¿por qué a mí? ¿¡porque!?, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle capaz no estaría así ahora…

Phineas: ahh – reniego al escuchar cómo suena su celular y de mala manera contesto ya que era mi hermano - ¿Qué rayos quieres Ferb?

Ferb: quiero que salgas de esa cama, te duches y te cambies para ir al trabajo – me regaña - ¿no te fui suficiente con lo de ayer?

Phineas: ¡por eso estoy así!. Ferb me duele la cabeza horrible ¿por qué no me detuviste? – pregunta mientras siente como le sigue doliendo la cabeza

Ferb: lo intente ¿pero recuerdas lo que me dijiste? "¡No moleste Fletcher! ¡Isabella estuvo enamorada de mi tantos años y no me dijiste nada! ¿¡así te haces llamar mi hermano!? ¡si quieres ser mi hermano verdaderamente déjame en paz y no me sigas!" – repite lo que me dijo ayer en su oficina antes de que me fuera

Phineas: bueno, si, si, si te dije eso y lo siento pero estaba alterado ¡Isabella estuvo enamorada de mí por años! ¡y recién me entero! ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria? – le digo alterado además de que grito lo cual me hace doler peor la cabeza

Ferb: es comprensible pero aun así pensé que te irías a tu departamento a lamentarte ¡no a un bar en donde ahogaras tus penas en el alcohol! – me vuelve a regañar

Phineas: Ferb, Ferb por favor no grites que me duele la cabeza peor

Ferb: ahh – escucho como suspira – de acuerdo, el caso es que necesito que vengas recuerda que tenemos una junta y que tienes que firmar unos papeles para la comercialización del nuevo invento

Phineas: ahh – vuelvo a renegar – está bien, estoy ahí en 30 minutos, adiós – digo con flojera y cuelgo

Horas después de una aburrida junta sobre el nuevo invento y después de firmar varios papeles para que el invento se vendiera en todo el mundo, me encuentro en mi oficina, sentado en mi silla giratoria con la cual juego viendo toda la ciudad de Paris gracias a la pared ventana que tenía mi oficina.

Phineas: esta ciudad me trae tantos recuerdos ahh – digo y suspiro – recuerdos que hubieran sido más maravillosos si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que Isabella sentía por mi – hablo conmigo mismo triste

Lo que yo decía era verdad, hace años cuando teníamos 10 años yo mismo decía "un chico, una chica, solos en la ciudad del amor el romance es inevitable" ¡jha! ¿¡inevitable!? ¡pues si es evitable! ¡para mí lo fue!, estuve muchas veces de visita en Paris con Isabella ¡pero nada! ¡nunca me di cuenta!, ahora entiendo porque ese día cuando viajamos por todo el mundo ella estuvo triste, ¡que idiota soy! ¡claro que estuvo triste! ¡cada vez que no me daba cuenta ella se ponía triste!

Phineas: ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? – me pregunto a mí mismo

Ferb: porque eres Phineas – dice bromista mientras entra a mi oficina y se sienta al frente mío

Phineas: Ferb no estoy para bromas – le informo seriamente

Ferb: si, lo sé pero pensé que aunque sea te sacaría una sonrisa

Phineas: nada me sacara una sonrisa Ferb – digo triste – me siento tan decepcionado de mí, más porque si no hubiera leído la entrevista de Isabella no me hubiera enterado nunca

Ferb: escucha, somos humanos, cometemos errores y el tuyo fue no darte cuenta del amor de Isabella

Phineas: y ese fue mi peor error ¿Por qué fui tan ciego?

Ferb: oye tenías 10 años

Phineas: ¿¡y que!?, Ferb conocí a Isabella a los 4 años y si yo mismo me digo que es entendible que no me haya dado cuenta hasta los 10 u 11 ya que era un niño incluso era aceptable hasta los 12, ¡pero cuando tenía 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 y 18! ¡NO ME DI CUENTA!

Ferb: todo Danville lo sabía menos tu

Phineas: eso no me ayuda mucho – hablo sarcásticamente mientras me giro para ver todo Paris desde mi ventana pared

Ferb: pero creo que esto sí, Phineas tanto como tú y yo creamos "P and F" por lo cual somos nuestros jefes así que yo siendo un jefe te doy tres meses de vacaciones pagadas en la ciudad de Nueva York, Manhattan – me dice sonriente dejándome mi boleto de avión en mi escritorio, pero no entendía porque me debía de alegrar yo total las vacaciones hasta yo me las podía dar

Phineas: ¿y eso de que me sirve? – le pregunta dándole nada de importancia a su noticia

Ferb: ¡ahh! – grita exasperado - ¡Phineas Flynn! ¿¡porque eres tan distraído!?

Phineas: Ferb no soy distraído solo que no le veo lo interesante a tener vacaciones

Ferb: solo piensa bien – dice mas calmado y sale de mi oficina

Aun no entiendo ¿para qué quiero vacaciones?, tener vacaciones me haría sentir peor ya que me recuerda al verano y el verano me recuerda los momentos felices que pude vivir con Isabella, ahh debí de darme cuenta antes pero ni modo, tontamente tuve que darme cuenta de lo que ella sentía por mi gracias a una entrevista que le hicieron en la revista "The Choice", hasta ahora recuerdo como leí la revista y lo que decía…

 _Flash Back Phineas POV…_

 _Phineas: ahh creo que necesito unas vacaciones Ferb – digo mientras me siento en la silla de mi oficina_

 _Ferb: ¿vacaciones?, Phineas estamos en Paris has como si fueran unas vacaciones_

 _Phineas: no lo sé Ferb, la verdad creo que estar aquí sin Isabella es diferente_

 _Ferb: ¿la extrañas verdad? – me pregunta al notar mi tristeza_

 _Phineas: mucho, a pesar de que no tengamos comunicación hace años es mi mejor amiga – le respondo un poco triste – y mi amor platónico – pienso ya que el que yo estuviera con Isabella siempre fue imposible para mí, a pesar de que siempre decía que lo imposible era imposible_

 _Ferb: capaz después de todo si te de esas vacaciones – me habla cambiándome de tema – pero primero debemos de firmar el contrato del nuevo invento_

 _Phineas: oye por cierto ¿compraste la revista "The Choice"?_

 _Ferb: si, ten – me dice y me pasa la revista en la página en donde la revista más importante del mundo hablaba sobre nuestra empresa – voy a ir a acordar el horario de la reunión mientras que tu lees la revista, adiós – se despide y se va de mi oficina_

 _Leo atentamente la nota de dos caras que nos había dado la revista, por lo visto Ferb si tenía contactos en Nueva York, pero en fin, la nota hablaba de como nuestra empresa "P and F" había revolucionado por completo el mundo volviéndolo el futuro que aparecían en las películas de hace ya varios años y como las ventas de nuestros inventos aumentaban mas como la patineta voladora, el auto volador, la gasolina vegetal y el combustible renovable, por último la nota decía que Ferb y yo obteníamos millones de dólares a la semana o más, bueno eso era verdad pero la verdad nunca me intereso el dinero solo me interesaba divertirme inventando._

 _Comienzo a recordar como en las vacaciones de verano cuando era niño me divertía mucho inventando, ahora que lo pienso ¡estamos en verano! bueno si estuviera en Estados Unidos sería verano, el verano me recuerda a Isabella, mi amor imposible ya que en verdad era imposible digo ella es mi mejor amiga jamás me vería con otros ojos y eso me hace que el corazón me duela…_

 _Phineas: el amor definitivamente no es para mí – digo y cierro la revista, estoy a punto de voltearme con mi silla giratoria pero en la portada de la revista veo a… - Isabella – me sorprendo al verla a ella_

 _Estaba igual de guapa con un vestido ejecutivo elegante rosado apegado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, zapatos blancos de taco y una chaqueta de terno blanco con unos detalles plateados, su cabello estaba suelto pero con un pequeño moño plateado al lado derecho de su cabeza, ella estaba sentada en una silla rosa, se veía espectacular, toda una profesional, sin pensarlo dos veces voy a la página en donde sale una entrevista de ella…_

 _Phineas: 'La Exitosa Psicóloga Isabella García-Shapiro' – leo el título de la pagina_

 _Antes de que me despidiera tristemente de Isabella ella me dijo que quería ser psicóloga y me encantaba que al fin había logrado su sueño, al parecer la revista le había dado cuatro páginas de entrevista, se ve que si era famosa en Nueva York. Sin pensarlo más leo la entrevista, le preguntan cosas típicas como ¿Por qué quiso ser Psicóloga? ¿Cómo había logrado ser la Psicóloga más importante? ¿Cómo era su vida diaria?, y muchas preguntas más, pero la que me intereso por completo fue ¿Has amado verdaderamente?, su respuesta de ella me dejo en shock…_

" _creo que todos alguna vez hemos amado, incluyéndome, llegue a amar a mi mejor amigo pero jamás se lo dije, fui una cobarde en ese momento ya que estuve enamorada de él por 13 años, pero él nunca se dio cuenta, y creo que hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta, desde que lo conocí me cautivo su optimismo y alegría además de que era un gran inventor, siempre espere a que abriera los ojos y notara todas mis indirectas de amor, pero nada, pase todos los veranos yendo a su casa preguntándole 'Hola Phineas ¿Qué estás haciendo?' incluso en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria pera nunca noto mí amor, el verano antes de irnos a universidades distintas yo ya me había rendido y desde ahí comencé a olvidarme de Phineas, olvidarme de mi amor imposible, la verdad es que me entristece recordarlo ya que es al único a quien he amado de verdad y lo peor es que cada vez que intentaba declararle mi amor él me decía 'si, Isabella yo también te quiero mucho porque eres mi mejor amiga', yo quise ser más que una mejor amiga para Phineas pero creo que él no, él solo me veía como su mejor amiga justo como ahora yo lo veo, solo como un mejor amigo"_

 _¿¡Qué!? ¡Isabella había estado enamorada de mí! ¡Todos esos años! ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque nunca me di cuenta!? ¡porque si yo también he estado enamorado de ella! ¡Todos esos años! ¡Ahh!_

 _Ferb: Phineas ya…- me habla mientras entra a mi oficina pero yo lo interrumpo_

 _Phineas: ¡Tú! ¿¡Tú sabias esto verdad!? - le grito enseñándole en la revista la pregunta que le habían hecho a Isabella - ¡Respóndeme!_

 _Ferb: te dije que solo leyeras lo de la empresa_

 _Phineas: ¿¡me estas regañando!? ¿¡pensabas ocultarme esto!?_

 _Ferb: lo siento pero Isabella cuando éramos niños me hizo prometerle que no te lo diría – yo me refería a la revista no a que él supiera del amor de Isabella hacia mí_

 _Phineas ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Sabias que desde niños Isabella estuvo enamorada de mí!?_

 _Ferb: … - no dice nada solo agacha la cabeza_

 _Phineas: ¡Ferb! ¡eres mi hermano! ¡y te confíe mi secreto de que estaba enamorado de Isabella! ¡y tu sabiendo el secreto de Isabella no me lo dijiste!_

 _Ferb: pensé que te darías cuenta, todo Danville lo sabía excepto tú, nadie pensó que fueras tan distraído – me explica y no aguanto más escucharlo así que camino para salir de mi oficina pero él me detiene – Phineas ¿no me digas que vas a ir a tu departamento a lamentarte?_

 _Phineas: ¡No moleste Fletcher! ¡Isabella estuvo enamorada de mi tantos años y no me dijiste nada! ¿¡así te haces llamar mi hermano!? ¡si quieres ser mi hermano verdaderamente déjame en paz y no me sigas! – le grito y este asustado me suelta_

 _Rápidamente me dirijo hacia el ascensor lleno de cólera, rabia y decepción de mí mismo, Isabella estuvo enamorada de mi tanto tiempo ¡¿y yo no me di cuenta?!, no aguanto más y de mis ojos comienzan a caer lágrimas, si yo Phineas Flynn estoy llorando como hace 7 años cuando me despedí de Isabella, ¡¿Por qué a mí?!, necesito una solución rápida para sacarme este dolor de mi corazón, y lamentándome en mi departamento como dijo Ferb no ayudaría mucho pero capaz si bebo se me olvidara…_

 _Fin del Flash Back Phineas POV…_

Si, y así comenzó todo mi sufrimiento, capaz debería de volver al bar y seguir tomando como ayer después de todo Ferb accedió a que yo tuviera vacaciones, o lo mejor sería ir a mi departamento y seguir lamentándome, estoy como hace 7 años, sin saber que hacer…

Phineas: No Sé Qué Hacer… - digo y comienzo a recordar como el ultimo día de vacaciones buscaba a Isabella para despedirme

 _Flash Back…_

 _(la siguiente canción es No sé qué hacer de Phineas y Ferb)_

 _Isabella:_

 _Tú sabes que me gustas_

 _No te dejo de mirar_

 _Pero la vida continúa_

 _No la quiero desgastar_

 _Que sería de nuestras vidas_

 _Con tan solo una señal_

 _Porque sabes que me tienes a diario_

 _Y me gustas más_

 _Pase muchos veranos_

 _Esperando por tu amor_

 _Pensé ya no quererte más_

 _Pero aquí estoy_

 _No sé qué hacer_

 _Phineas:_

 _No puedo yo creer que esto_

 _Nunca se hablo_

 _O tal vez te expresaste_

 _Y yo no te escuche_

 _Yo no me di cuenta_

 _Es que nunca puse atención_

 _Pero me hubiera dado cuenta_

 _De lo que había en tu corazón_

 _Y ahora el verano_

 _Ha llegado a su final_

 _Cada momento pude disfrutar_

 _Pero creo que estuve mal_

 _No sé qué hacer_

 _Isabella:_

 _Podría ser tu novia_

 _Phineas:_

 _Y yo tu enamorado_

 _Pareja extraordinaria_

 _Isabella:_

 _Nos llamaría "Phinbella"_

 _Phineas:_

 _Hubiera yo tratado_

 _De cuidarte en la tormenta_

 _Isabella:_

 _Me hubieras abrazado_

 _Cuando tenía salmonella_

 _(Dulce salmonella)_

 _Los dos:_

 _Pudimos estar juntos_

 _Pero nadie se atrevió_

 _Y aunque siempre quise mucho más_

 _Una amistad siempre habrá_

 _No sé qué hacer_

 _No sé qué hacer_

 _Fin del Flash Back…_

Phineas: No Sé Qué Hacer – vuelvo a decir y veo mi escritorio, estaba la revista "The Choice" de ayer en donde salía Isabella y eso me hace sentir peor, al costado está el boleto de avión que me dio Ferb para mis vacaciones - ¿yo para que quisiera ir a Nueva York? – me pregunto a mí mismo

Mi hermano me dijo que pensara bien y que dejara de ser distraído pero la verdad es que hasta ahora no entendía para que yo quería un vuelo en dirección a Nueva York, es una ciudad bonita pero no me interesa mucho. Vuelvo a ver la revista pero cansado de ver la imagen de Isabella la cual me hace sentir mal doy la vuelta a la revista en donde decía "Hecho en Nueva York"…

Phineas: ¡jha! qué casualidad – me burlo y entonces siento como el foco de mi cabeza se enciende - ¡ahh! ¿Por qué soy tan distraído? ¡si la revista esta hecha en Nueva York es porque Isabella esta en Nueva York! – grito alegre y de inmediato salgo de la oficina pero de inmediato teniendo en mis manos mi boleto de avión

He perdido 20 años - en total, contando 5 años de universidad y 2 trabajando - en los que pude haber estado con Isabella, pero ya no perdería más años, no me importaba que Isabella ahora solo me viera como su mejor amigo o solo como amigo e incluso como un conocido ya que tenía la seguridad de que la podría conquistar, antes de salir de la empresa en la entrada me encuentro con Ferb a quien abrazo feliz…

Phineas: gracias hermano – le digo y lo suelto

Ferb: de nada, y ya era hora de que tomaras el valor de luchar por tu amor ¿Qué digo hora?, año diré – dice burlón a lo cual ambos sonreímos

Phineas: bueno si tienes razón, no voy a perder más tiempo, nos vemos en 3 meses, adiós – me despido y corriendo salgo de la empresa

Veo por mi ventanilla del avión como la noche en Nueva York era hermosa más por las estrellas y la luna llena, eran las 10 de la noche según mi reloj de mano, el avión estaba por aterrizar por lo cual sentía como la piel se me erizaba y como los nervios se adentraban en mí, jamás he estado así, a excepción de esa vez en el baile de graduación de la preparatoria cuando intentaba declarármele a Isabella y ella igual pero tontamente le respondí diciéndole que la quería como mi mejor amiga, corregiría todos mis errores del pasado esta misma noche en donde me volvería a encontrar con Isabella.

Lo bueno de ser un famoso empresario era que tenía contactos por todo el mundo, conseguí la dirección de la casa de Isabella de inmediato, además de que me ayudo el que ella fuera muy conocida en Estados Unidos. Tenía su número de celular, numero de casa, dirección de su consultorio, dirección de su casa y por supuesto tenía todo el optimismo de siempre para luchar por el amor que hasta ahora sentía por ella.

Me demore dos horas en salir del avión, salir del aeropuerto, ir al hotel y pedir una suite, dejar mis cosas en la suite, tomar un taxi que me llevara a la casa de Isabella, desbloquear la seguridad tecnológica de la casa de Isabella y al fin después de eso ya estaba aquí. Estaba justo al frente de la puerta de Isabella con la intención de tocar pero me detuve…

Phineas: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – me pregunto a mí mismo - ¿Qué le pienso decir cuando salga? "Hola Isabella he venido desde Paris al leer tu entrevista de la revista "The Choice" con la esperanza de que sigas enamorada de mi o de volver a conquistarte para que al fin después de tantos años estemos juntos y no como mejores amigos si no como novios", eso suena tan tonto sobre todo porque son las 12 de la noche

Sin hablar más me voy del lugar, esta vez no es por cobardía ni nada parecida, es porque pienso que ella se merece una buena declaración, no que la levante a las 12 de la noche y así todo desesperado le diga lo que siento, vaya, en estos dos días mi cabeza es un rompecabezas capaz necesito ir a ver a un psicólogo…

Phineas: eso es, una psicólogo o mejor dicho psicóloga – digo sonriente mientras camino - ¡ya sé que voy a hacer mañana! Ups – me tapo la boca dándome cuenta que había dicho mi frase gritando

Escucho como la puerta de la casa se abre mostrando a una Isabella somnolienta con una pijama linda y adorable, era una pantaloneta y un polo de tiras con diseño animal print de leopardo, se ve que los 7 años no le han sentado nada mal…

Phineas: ¡¿Qué?! ¡pero en que piensas Flynn! – susurro mientras me regaño a mí mismo sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas

Isabella: mmm…que raro, creí a ver escuchado a alguien ahh – la escucha hablar consigo misma y al final bosteza, ahh se ve tan linda y adorable – lo mejor será que vuelva a dormir – dice y vuelve a entrar a su casa

Salgo de mi escondite entre los arbustos para seguir caminando a paso lento para no hacer ruido, mañana sacara una cita con una psicóloga, pero no con cualquier psicóloga si no con la "Psicóloga más famosa de Estados Unidos".

Isabella POV

Un día más analizando y atendiendo pacientes, muchos me preguntan "¿no te aburres de escuchar a las personas?" pues la verdad no, eso me relaja, me encanta ayudar y arreglar problemas, ver como después de cada sesión una personas sale aunque sea con una sonrisa me alegra ya que se dentro de más sesiones esa será una sonrisa completa.

Desde que me entrevistaron en la revista "The Choice" me siento más libre ya que revele mi secreto de amor hacia Phineas, ahh Phineas, supe gracias a la revista que tiene una famosa empresa de inventos con Ferb, es increíble que a pesar del tiempo no lo haya olvidado, a pesar de que he tenido enamorados y varias citas ningún chico pudo ocupar su lugar, como dije en la entrevista Phineas Flynn es el único chico a quien he amado de verdad.

A parte de la libertad que siento, otra cosa positiva trajo mi entrevista y es que mi agenda de citas con pacientes está llena toda la siguiente semana, tener más pacientes significa más personas que dentro de más días serán personas sonrientes. Hasta ahora no puedo creer que mi sueño de ser una importante psicóloga se haya cumplido, todo es tan perfecto, solo me falta el amor.

Hablando de amor, raramente el día de ayer en la madrugada me pareció escuchar la voz de Phineas en la puerta de mi casa, creo que ya estoy alucinando o capaz me volví loca lo cual sería muy chistoso ya que soy psicóloga, en fin creo que me merezco tener esas alucinaciones ya que mentí en la entrevista al decir que ahora quería a Phineas solo como mi mejor amigo, creo que siempre lo amare pero bueno eso ya no importa total él debe de estar en Paris – eso es lo que decía la revista – alegre porque su empresa progresa y seguro ya ha de tener novia la cual si debe de querer más que a una mejor amiga, si es así no me queda más que decir bien por él.

Veo por la ventana pared de mi consultorio que ya estaba atardeciendo por lo cual deben de ser las 5 y 30 o 6 ya que es verano, había sido un largo día ya que había tenido muchos pacientes lo bueno era que este día es viernes, yo trabajo de lunes a viernes así que tengo los días sábado y domingo para descansar, al pensar eso sonrió y rápidamente aprieto el botón del teléfono para comunicarme con mi secretaria…

Isabella: Maribel ¿tengo otra cita con un paciente? – le pregunto

Maribel: si Isabella, es un nuevo paciente que acaba de llegar, es el último paciente del día – me informa un poco emocionada porque era el último y eso hacía referencia de que el trabajo acababa

Isabella: okey hazlo pasar, y Maribel ya te puedes ir – digo sonriente ya que sabía que mi secretaria era feliz cuando se acababa el día

Maribel: gracias Isabella – me agradece alegre y emocionada por lo que supongo que sonríe y como digo una sonrisa es lo mejor

Isabella: de nada

Cuelgo para sentarme en mi silla rosa de psicóloga esperando a que el paciente entre, tomo mi agenda en donde Maribel siempre anotaba con que paciente tenía la cita, como este paciente era nuevo me dio curiosidad saber quién era así que busque su nombre y la hora en que tenía la cita pero me quede sorprendida al ver quien era…

Phineas: Hola Isabella – me saluda sonriente

Yo me quedo en shock, siento como mi corazón se detiene, Phineas estaba al frente mío después de tantos años, tenía un terno azul, su saco estaba abierto mostrando su camisa blanca con rayas naranjas – no tenía corbata – y traía unos zapatos negros, ahh seguía tan apuesto como siempre, y por su sonrisa he de suponer que seguía tan alegre como de costumbre después de todo es Phineas Flynn.

Oh no, oh no, oh no ¡no, no, no! ¡¿habrá leído lo que dije en mi entrevista en "The Choice"?! ¡me muero!, la verdad es que no pensé que Phineas leyera la revista ¡pero que idiota soy! ¿Cómo no va a leer la revista si hay salía una nota sobre su empresa?, y lo peor es que yo estaba en la portada ¡seguro ya leyó lo que dije! ¡y lo peor es que mencione su nombre!

Isabella: Ph-Ph-Phineas – digo nerviosa su nombre sin creérmelo aun, ¡Phineas, mi amor imposible, después de 7 años estaba al frente mío! - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Phineas: - veo como se ríe – no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir tu frase aunque le agregues una palabra – eso hace que me sonroje – te vez tan linda cuando te sonrojas

Isabella: - así que quiere jugar así – y tu tan apuesto cuando sonríes – es ahora él quien se sonroja y yo me rio – Phineas dime la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí? – le digo y hago una seña para que se siente en el mueble

Phineas: bueno en estos días mi cabeza es un enredo de sentimientos - me dice cuando los dos ya estamos sentados en el mismo mueble

Isabella: Ph-Phineas, s-si es por lo de la entrevista y-yo… – hablo nerviosa y el me interrumpe

Phineas: no digas que lo sientes Isabella porque sé que no es así – dice y pone su mano sobre la mia – sabes yo saque una cita contigo en la mañana pero la cancele porque sentía inseguridad

Isabella: ¿inseguridad? – pregunto confundida

Phineas: si, la verdad es que y-yo…yo…yo… ¡ahh! – grita desesperado parándose del mueble, seguro debe de estar conteniendo algo

Isabella: Phineas si has venido de Paris hasta aquí para sacar una cita conmigo y decirme que estuve mal al decir eso en la entrevista porque tu estas feliz con una novia, discúlpame

Phineas: ¡¿Qué!? ¡no!, Isabella yo cancele la cita de la mañana para después hacer una nueva contigo para esta hora porque la seguridad volvió a mí pero…¡ahh!, no sé porque teniéndote a ti, aquí, al frente de mí, no te lo puedo decir – habla mientras camina de un lado para otro nervioso

Phineas POV

¡¿Por qué a mí!?, justo cuando sentí que la seguridad y el valor había vuelto a mí me pasa esto, la veo tan hermosa con su vestido y pelo suelto, con su cara adorable que me da nervios que en vez que su cara sea de alegría sea de un "lo siento ya no siento lo mismo" y que me mire con pena después…

Isabella: Phineas tranquilízate – veo como se para y me toma de los brazos para que la mire – sea lo que sea que me tengas que decir yo te voy a entender

Phineas: ¿pero y si esto ya fue? – le pregunto inseguro - ¿y si lo que yo siento ya fue?

Isabella: no te entiendo Phineas, te entendería mejor si confías en mí y me dices lo que sientes – me mira con unos ojos tan lindos, ella ahora es la distraída ¿Por qué no ve mis indirectas?

Phineas: ¿no te vas a enojar o mirarme con pena?

Isabella: te lo prometo – me dice sonriente alzando su mano

Phineas: de acuerdo – digo más calmado, yo tomo su mano y lentamente la acerco a lo cual ella se sonroja y me mira con cara de confundida - ¡no, no, no! ¡no puedo! – grito y camino en dirección a la puerta

Isabella: Phineas yo aun te amo – susurra para sí misma casa inaudible pero yo lo escucho

Al voltear la veo a ella como sus dos manos tapándose la cara con miedo, lentamente camino hacia ella y le quito sus manos de su cara notando como esta estaba sonrojada y con lágrimas, ¡hay no, la estaba haciendo llorar! ¡¿Por qué soy tan idiota?!, con mis pulgares le limpio las lágrimas…

Isabella: lo siento, no debí de decir eso en la entrevista, pero no podía esconder mi secreto más, y te entiendo si tu claramente no…

No la dejo hablar más ya que sonriente la callo con un beso, ahh, cuantos años había soñado con ese beso, sus labios son tan suaves y dulces, ella se sorprende pero de inmediato me corresponde, ese beso era creo lo que ambos habíamos esperado y necesitado, era un beso de amor verdadero, minutos después nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos sonrojados y sonrientes pero aun así yo le digo algo para aclarar las cosas…

Phineas: yo también te amo Isabella

Fin


End file.
